


one night at Taipei

by vivian2017



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivian2017/pseuds/vivian2017
Summary: N-17





	one night at Taipei

**Author's Note:**

> N-17

嗷 ！PSING！你怎么进来的！

KRIST简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，快速拧头看了眼身后反锁得好好的酒店房门，再看在阳台上笑得一脸灿烂的SINGTO，快速走到窗前一把拉开落地窗，用力把人拽进来上下检查。

P你不要说你是翻墙过来的，你知不知道这样很危险！我会担心的！

KRIST被SINGTO突然扯入怀里,双腿被膝盖挤开，SINGTO强势地挤到他腿间,他手按住对方的肩膀想推开对方的束缚,却被耳边的低语迅速涨红了耳朵

你忘记今晚见面会的时候自己说了些什么？

“想要我吗，哥……想要就来我房间……你想要的，都给你……“

KRIST想起自己为了戏弄SINGTO，故意在亲耳朵环节，没拿话筒时说了句十分撩火的话，他像浑身爬满了蚂蚁一样，抓住他哥不知道什么时候扣住自己后颈的左手，扭捏着想把自己撕出来，却被反手扭向背后，SINGTO的手力大得让他手腕有些生疼

SINGTO扯过他的左手向下身探去，KRIST感觉到自己的手心触碰到了一股炙热，像被烫到了似的想将手缩回来，却被SINGTO强硬地按了下去。KRIST不知所措的瞪大圆溜溜的双眼，但那略显受惊的模样在SINGTO眼里更像是娇嗔。KRIST只觉得手中的坚挺好像更硬了一些，SINGTO略显沙哑的声音响在耳边：

你乖乖的，一会儿我轻一点

KRIST的脸蛋忍不住发热，但还是听话的拉开拉链，隔着内裤环住SINGTO的性器小心翼翼撸动起来，很是卖力地讨好着手中硬挺的肉茎。指尖捏住伞头的部分，用力揉了揉，头的部分湿印越来越大，不一会儿那块布料已经湿透了。

埋在KRIST颈间的SINGTO开始亲吻他的脖子，犹如饥渴了许久，使劲的吮吸舔吻，带着喘息的呼吸声滚烫发热，嘴唇顺着KRIST优美的下颌线往上舔，舌尖极为情色地钻进耳孔转着圈，KRIST敏感的耳朵受扰，被逗弄得半个身子都软了，加上手心仿佛又膨胀了许多的性器，热得他快要握不住了。

两人的衣服小幅度的摩擦着，SINGTO潜到他身后的左手已经掰开臀瓣，摸上敏感的穴口，暧昧地小幅度画着圈，偶尔指尖勾挑穴口，将穴口拉出一条缝隙。

弄湿它。

SINGTO一边下命令，一边将右手食指和中指插进KRIST嘴里翻搅，模仿性交的抽插，异物入侵刺激粘膜加速唾液的分泌，不多时就沾满了指节，双指都被染得透湿。

被浸润的手指很快从前面的小嘴抽了出来，抵上后面的穴口，SINGTO刚捅进去半个指节就被箍住，他狠狠心在KRIST的惊叫声中一口气把两根手指全插进去了。

……痛！

KRIST倒吸一口冷气，不由自主的捏紧了手中肉棒。SINGTO动作一滞，又继续动了动手指，把脸埋在他身上的人闷哼一声抬起头，湿润的眼里闪着泪花，眼角的薄红带着些许控诉的意味，SINGTO右手动作没停，凑过去在人眼角安抚性地舔了舔

－－啊！

一声惊叫中，SINGTO猝不及防地抽出手指，抬起KRIST一条腿就将自己的分身捅了进去。润滑做得不太到位，硕大的伞头探才进半个头就被卡在穴口， KRIST疼极了，穴口一抽一抽地疼，见SINGTO还想接着动，他不由慌了神，抓紧眼前的衣物，带着颤抖的小奶音哀求道：

不行！太大了……

SINGTO暂歇了动作，拉起KRITS另一条腿环在自己腰间，托着KRIST圆润的小屁股面对面抱在怀里，KRIST猝不及防地被抱起，吓得他搂紧了SINGTO的脖子，生怕掉了下去。

乖，忍一忍，我们去浴室。

温暖的水柱从大开的花洒，打在他们赤裸的身上。  
KRIST的后背被抵在浴室光滑的墙面上，SINGTO俯身舔着眼前的胸膛，覆盖在胸肌上薄薄一层的奶白色肌肤，衬得粉红冻奶特别地可爱，他低头舔上小奶头，舌尖在乳晕周围流连不去。  
KRIST被舔得两个小奶头硬硬地挺在起伏的胸膛上，舌尖在乳晕旁打转，KRIST不曾想到自己的乳头周围这么的敏感，胸膛被吸得发胀，好像有什么东西要被吸出去的怪异感觉让KRIST控制不住的想呻吟，身体却违背着主人的意志，竟然不知不觉的挺高胸膛。

SINGTO低笑一声，决定放过两粒被狠狠疼爱过的乳头及乳晕，转向KRIST高高翘起的性器，只见小小KIT的头部滴落黏黏的汁水，顺着动情的伞头流向茎身，消失于被热水胡乱打湿的耻毛之中。

SINGTO先是握住性器仔仔细细的舔着形状可爱伞头，能精确发出弹舌音的敏捷舌头挑逗的绕着沟隙舔了一圈，最后一遍遍的舔着伞头与柱体相连的部位，舌头时而轻轻舔，时而用牙齿轻轻咬。  
KRIST克制住想抛弃理智拼命插入向对方温润口腔的冲动，倍受煎熬，性器被舔弄的快感，舒服得他快滑下墙壁，用手臂勉强撑住身子，偏偏SINGTO看见他情动的模样，吸得愈加用力，他紧咬着下唇，表情无比的压抑，但轻微跳动的性器骗不了人，SINGTO终于停下对性器的玩弄，舌尖顺着整个肉柱滑到下面的阴囊，他轻轻含住柱身下方的小圆球，一阵大力的吮吸。KRIST抽着气，双腿本能的向两边张大，方便SINGTO更好的舔吸。

渐渐张开的腿间不自觉的发出邀请，匀称结实的大腿，内侧的肌肤白皙细嫩，两瓣饱满臀肉间的小小洞穴随着他的吮吸，开始一收一缩，时而露出娇嫩的粉色内壁。SINGTO冷静的继续舔吸着KRIST的小肉球，手指摸索着连接内穴和肉球根部的会阴处，缓慢的揉动着，KRIST开始暗哑的嗓音几乎除了沉重的呼吸，再也发不出其他词汇。

KRIST敏感的肉体无法承受前后被同时入侵的攻势，敏感的铃口一阵收缩，唔的一声压抑的闷哼，修长的颈子高高的扬起，突出的喉结滑动不止，更让脖颈细嫩的皮肤绷成优美的脆弱弧度，结实的胸膛剧烈的起伏，两边充血肿胀的乳头即使在布满了水蒸汽空气中也分外明显。

随后身体像是失力般再也支撑不住身躯的重量向浴缸滑落，SINGTO申出有力的双手，一把抱起绵软的KRIST，小心翼翼地让他上半身躺倒在浴缸上方的平台上，他轻轻地掰开KRIST的双臀，舌头袭上后方的肉穴，KRIST像触电了一般，羞耻心让他不由得挣扎着扭动身体，半踩在平台上的双腿同时挣扎踢起

不要，脏……

可是SINGTO肌肉分明的双臂死死箍住他的大腿，双手铁钳一样紧紧抓住他洁白的臀肉，掰开臀缝，露出无处可藏的小穴，SINGTO这时再也没有方才刻意的冷静，直接亲上小穴，娇嫩的小穴是被他无数次侵犯过，依然保持着处子般浅淡的颜色，一层层即将为他绽放的褶皱，这是他标记过的专属领域，他的唇舌毫不犹豫的覆盖住娇小的小穴。

KRIST被一下一下舔着的洞穴十分的麻痒，性器前端颤抖的流出些许液体，饱胀的囊袋似乎更加的胀，俊美的脸上满是不自知的情欲之色，美丽的双眼紧紧闭着，后穴被舔吻的感觉越发鲜明。

SINGTO灵敏的舌头爱怜的刮着褶皱，钻入花瓣的中间，向内凹陷的小穴轻轻一舔就敏感的收缩，挤压着戳进褶皱中间的舌尖，他呼吸一窒，感受着小穴内的抗拒，他退出对着小穴轻轻吹口气，伸出一指勾住穴口，往一边稍微拉了拉，便看见里面粉嫩的肠肉。

KRIST被舔湿的内壁，离了SINGTO温热的舌头，被扯开时空气带来的丝丝凉意使发晕的脑袋稍稍清醒，他用力撑起身体坐在平台上，试图夹紧腿，却又被SINGTO死死掐住大腿根部的大手制止，SINGTO火热目光舔舐着他的下体，又烫又骇人，那被扒开的入口好像被目光穿刺了一般，刺到了深处，KRIST感觉自己无助的下方遭遇到无形的攻击，一股难受却又带着微微麻痒的感觉从后腰生出。

KIT，今天我不会放过你，你明白吗

KRIST薄薄的嘴唇紧紧的抿成一条直线，下唇还留着快被自己咬破皮的牙印，嫣红的双耳几欲滴血

SINGTO不忍心再逼迫心上人，轻轻地凑向前去温柔的舔弄被主人蹂躏过的下唇，就着跪在浴缸的姿势，双手拉过KRIST支撑在身后的双臂环住自己的肩膀，小腹紧绷的下身借着沐浴乳的润滑，容易地顶进已经舔开了一个小口的肉穴，他并没有性急地一口气插到底，今天他的前戏做得并不多，怕太过于急躁会伤到他的BABY KIT。

只进入了一个头的性器，在穴口微微地划着圈，试图通过研磨打圈的方式，让敏感的穴口接纳他的进入。青筋不断跳动的肉茎，在感受到紧紧包裹住他的内壁软软地收缩，慢慢的蠕动，他像个冷静的猎人，动作丝毫不急不忙，握着自己粗壮的肉棒，极度缓慢地一寸一寸推挤进松软的肠道，KRIST感觉自己被从外到内地逆向撑开肠道，巨大的肉棒把他的小穴撑得满满的，他能明显感觉到粗大的茎身跳动时的轻颤，以及伞头硕大的形状，被完全进入的满胀感让他无力地喘息，双腿软软地摊开在SINGTO的两侧。

你好紧

SINGTO在他耳边吹着热气说，平时清朗的嗓音中含着一丝喑哑。KRIST被撩人的声调刺激得轻轻一抖，不自觉地缩紧肠道，硕大的龟头在突如其来的刺激下又顶进几分，生生挤开深处的肠道——

KIT，我要开始了  
KRIST被顶得一个劲往上蹿，又在迅速下落，肠道一次次被逆向捅开，酸胀感从身体深处向脑后传开，身下只有坚硬如铁的肉棒起着支撑作用，这个体位进入得太深，快感强烈了数倍——

太——太深了……啊——

KRIST呜咽一声，仰着头，湿润的眼神透着迷离，眼角分泌出生理性的泪水，弓着上半身像离了水的鱼，张着嘴却说不出话来，只能大口喘着气，缺氧一般，在被顶弄的间歇溢出几声尾音婉转的呻吟

SINGTO顺着泪痕一路向上，将安抚的轻吻一一印在他的眼角，他右脸上的疤痕，以及耳窝:：  
那，要我慢一点么？

KRIST闭上眼睛，微微张开嘴，急促地喘息着，抖着唇好一会儿带着一丝哭腔细声细气地开口:

……要。

SINGTO顺势就停了下来，他将肉棒擦着敏感点埋在KRIST体内，在那一点上极其缓慢地蹭着，偶尔小幅度地抽插两下，肉棒在体内磨蹭的幅度很小，却回回蹭过那一点上，酸麻的快感一下一下刺激着肠壁，偏又始终不给人痛快，下体的快感如海浪一般，一波一波地刺激KRIST深陷肉欲中的躯体。  
SINGTO捏住他颤巍巍站立的性器，大拇指毫不客气地按住渗出体液的铃口摩擦，同时含住他的耳垂，牙齿轻轻研磨耳廓，SINGTO知道KRIST耳朵很是敏感，他发现只要他对耳朵一动作，后面那张小嘴就不由自主地将他夹得更紧。

KIT，看着我

SINGTO将呼吸喷在KRIST耳孔里，下身缓慢地左右摇摆肉棒，交换着角度摩擦穴口，面上却带着笑，声音是一如既往的温柔体贴，

这么难受，不做了好不好？

KRIST攀着SINGTO肩膀的手突然用力，将昏沉的大脑袋抵在SINGTO额间，一抹潮红浸润了正经时异常凌厉的眼角，微微上扬的细长眼尾透露着令人心痒难耐的媚意，焦急地哽咽着看向SINGTO，SINGTO满含情欲的眼神顿时变得滚烫，他觉得，KRIST还能哭得更漂亮。

KRIST神色像是惊喜，但又突然委屈至极，带着一丝嗔意，半晌羞愤地闭上了眼艰难开口，

我是男子汉，要说话算话，动——嗯……动一动……

这样么？

SINGTO故意缓慢地把肉棒抽出至穴口，又深深推了回去，湿滑柔软的肠肉被搅得咕啾咕啾地响，渗出不少汁水，身体开始记起利刃插到肠道深处时的快感，曾经被操干到无法合起的甬道只能大开地让精液流出的画面，开始在KRIST的脑海回放，肉穴反射性地不停地收缩，肠道反而摩擦起硬邦邦的肉棒，但肉棒不解风情似的，还在按着原来的节奏，一进一出的抽插……

KRIST有点承受不了这种慢条斯理的折磨，哭地更厉害

呜……快……快一点……

耳边传来一声轻笑声，不等KRIST回神，刚刚停留在他体内不动的肉棒猛烈地摇晃抽插，仿佛刚刚的温情脉脉都是错觉，粗长的肉棒茎身上尽是湿粘粘的肠液混合着充当润滑的沐浴乳，肉棒抽出一些，再坚定地撞到底，每一次都直直干到底部，把体液挤出体外。  
肠道深处被来回穿刺捣弄感，令KRIST只觉得又酸又麻，两条腿软得缠不住SINGTO的腰，小腿被掰开，被进入得更深，每次深插撞到底部时肠道就会强烈收缩一次，柱身摩擦肠壁的快感一阵接着一阵，通过交连处传给对方，尤其庞大的伞头卡住肠壁时来回的推挤，KRIST被干得神志不清，他咬上SINGTO颈侧，被操弄的快感过于强烈，他蹬直双腿绷直脚背，浑身剧烈地抽搐得脚趾尖都发颤，前端在没有任何触碰的情况下射出了稀稀拉拉的浊液。

身体软软地倒进SINGTO的怀里，他不由自主地搂住恋人的脖子，呜呜咽咽地抽泣。

KIT，我还没射

SINGTO揉着KRIST的屁股，在高潮后疯狂绞紧的甬道里肆虐征伐，青筋碾压过湿滑的肠壁，一下下捅开媚红的穴肉，顶着敏感点疯狂的摩擦按摩，每次抽送间，两人的下体发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，射精过后异常敏感的肠壁，此时软得不像样子，根本无力抵抗越发狠戾顶撞。KRIST开始哆哆嗦嗦地发抖，他想起他哥超强的耐力，以及上次在北海道被操得快要失禁的无力模样。

不要插了……PSING……求你不要……呜……我帮你咬……

KRIST哽咽着哀求，SINGTO心想他爱的人，处处都好，长得好，性格好，还有哭的时候也好听，小奶音软软的，越听越想把他操得只会哭，不会说话

大手握紧臀瓣，将KRIST提起再摁下，摁下再提起，那被肉刃摩擦至艳红的小穴一次次坐上肉棒，松软的肠道一次次被肉棒撑满，顶端毫无阻碍的干进深处，窒息的快感席卷KRIST的全身，他用力抓向SINGTO的后背，试图减轻一点小穴被肉棒一次次穿刺的快感，KRIST哭叫着哀求

会射——呜呜……会射的……

噢kit，my baby kit

SINGTO觉得自己的心都被哭软了，肉棒却坚硬如铁毫不留情继续戳刺，磨得KRIST满脸崩溃，手指不住抓向他的后背，抓出一道道清晰的红痕。

KRIST觉得自己所有的感觉都已经被快感吞噬，只剩下小穴被撑开的快感，肉棒一次次撑开他的肠道，把他的肠壁干得更松，毫无一丝阻碍，被顶得不断耸动的身体痉挛地迎来第二次的高潮，修长的身躯绷成一张优美的弓，SINGTO猛力一插，再也不控制射精，肉棒抖动着射出一股股的精液，打湿深处的肠道。

直到射完最后一滴精液，才将半软的肉棒抽出，小穴因为突如其来的抽离，引得敏感的肉体直打颤，KRIST眼角滑下泪水，两条长腿无力地垂挂在SINGTO腰间，精液顺着小穴大张的缝隙滴答滴答地从股沟流至浴缸。

SINGTO顺势压在KRIST胸前，两人胸膛贴着胸膛喘了许久气，各自的心脏都因为高潮而怦怦直跳，久久无法回过神来，全身上下都是汗水，得到极致的肉体遍布高潮过后的红晕，大量的汗水浸透了全身的肌肤，四肢软软的瘫开，整个身体都处在轻松的状态。

SINGTO给已经无力的KRIST做了简单的清理，浴巾一包整个人打横抱起，怀里缩成一团的KRIST像极了被雨水浇湿的小猫，那样软软的充满依赖感地依偎在他的怀里。SINGTO低笑，爱怜地在KRIST红肿的下唇轻轻印下一吻

P~不要了！KRIST保持眼睛闭着，使劲把头往SINGTO的肩窝埋了埋，他这次真的被做到脱力了，只求哥哥能够放过他。

夜还长着呢


End file.
